Sweet Dream, Sugar Wonderland
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Dari suara hujan yang terdengar di kejauhan, ia mengingat bau anestesia dan aroma manis cokelat, lalu senyum dan kehangatan orang itu. Yuuto/Yuugo, mentioned Yuuri/Yuuya. For Collisionshipping day.
1. Sugary Wonderland, Anesthetic Smell

.

Part 1 – chocolate sweet dream

.

—Ia teringat akan ruangan putih rumah sakit yang memuakkan. Mungkin karena suara rintik hujan yang menampar jendela tepat di sebelahnya.

Untuk suatu alasan, Yuugo selalu mampu mencium aroma disinfektan khas rumah sakit di hari hujan. Yuugo sendiri tidak membenci hujan—sebaliknya, Yuugo menikmati hawa dingin hari hujan dan akan senang hati menempelkan wajahnya di dinding kaca yang dingin. Ia menikmati suara tetes hujan yang menenangkan, yang kian meredakan amarahnya tidak peduli apakah kakaknya Yuuri dengan sembarangan mengganggu hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan miliknya. Ia menikmati tamparan hujan yang menghantam helm maupun wajahnya saat ia mengendara menembus hari hujan, tidak peduli walaupun ia harus kedinginan saat sampai di rumah karena pakaiannya yang basah. Ia juga menikmati saat-saat ketika mencium aroma tanah yang basah hingga suara cipratan saat ia tidak sengaja menginjak kubangan air, tidak peduli kalaupun sepatu dan kaus kakinya basah atau kakinya akan terasa aneh saat ia sampai di rumahnya nanti.

Intinya, Yuugo menyukai hujan—meski, untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia mulai tidak menyenangi keberadaan hujan.

Pasti karena bau disinfektan yang memuakkan ini.

Mengerutkan keningnya, laki-laki berambut biru dengan poni kuning itu mendekatkan kembali cangkir putih yang sudah setengah kosong mendekati wajahnya, menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma cokelat hangat layaknya seseorang yang telah lama tidak meneguk oksigen, dan menyeruput cairan kental itu perlahan. Aroma disinfektan yang seolah mulai menempel di lidahnya menghilang, berganti menjadi rasa cokelat yang terlalu manis. Biasanya Yuugo mengeluhkan hal itu, namun kali ini, ia akan berterima kasih pada Yuuto karena cokelat yang terlalu manis ini.

Entah mengapa Yuuto selalu memberikan gula berlebih untuk cangkirnya—mungkin karena laki-laki berambut hitam berponi ungu muda itu tidak pernah membuat cokelat sebelumnya. Toh, setelah diingat kembali, Yuugo hampir tidak pernah melihat Yuuto meminum cokelat atau hal-hal yang manis lainnya—Yuugo hanya pernah melihat Yuuto meminum kopi dengan jumlah yang pastinya lebih dari yang seharusnya seseorang minum dalam satu hari. Yuugo mengingat ketika ia mengatakan itu, Yuuto selalu mengatakan bahwa kopi adalah salah satu kenikmatan manusia yang seharusnya tidak dilewatkan oleh siapapun, dan Yuugo selalu menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya karena itu.

Lagipula, Yuuto menambahkan, bahwa ia cukup menyukai minuman manis seperti soda, dan setidaknya satu kali dalam seminggu selalu menghabiskan satu botol soda setiap akhir minggu saat menginap dengan Shun atau saat kembali untuk mengecek kondisi adik semata wayang yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu.

(Yuugo mengatakan kalau soda bukan minuman manis—apakah itu memang sebuah minuman bahkan patut dipertanyakan. Yuuto membalas ucapannya dengan sebuah kuliah panjang tentang apapun kandungan yang ada di dalam soda—hal yang masuk dari telinga kiri dan langsung keluar dari telinga kanan secepat ia masuk.)

Untuk suatu alasan, Yuuto memilih saat yang tepat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan saat Yuugo terkekeh oleh benaknya sendiri. Laki-laki yang hanya lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu mengangkat satu alis saat bertemu pandang dengan Yuugo, manik sewarna badai menunjukkan tanda tanya bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkan pertanyaannya sambil menyerahkan sebuah cangkir putih berisi cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di luar sana?"

Yuugo meletakkan cangkir kosong yang ada di tangannya—ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar telah meminum cokelatnya hingga tidak ada setetespun tersisa—dan menerima cangkir yang Yuuto serahkan padanya. "Tidak. Tidak juga." Ia menyesap aroma cairan cokelat yang kental di dalamnya dan mengernyit. "Apa kau selalu membuat cokelat semanis ini?" Meski begitu, Yuugo tetap menempelkan sisi cangkir putih tersebut dan menyeruput isinya yang masih panas dengan hati-hati.

Dari sudut pandangannya, Yuugo melihat Yuuto menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari jendela. Manik sewarna badai menutup saat ia menyeruput minuman dari cangkir yang sama dengan milik Yuugo, senyum penuh kebanggaan terlihat di wajahnya saat cangkir tersebut menjauh dari bibirnya. "Yuuya menyukai yang manis-manis." Ucapnya singkat, masih memandangi cangkir putihnya. Namun dari pandangan dan suaranya yang berubah lembut, pastinya ia tengah membayangkan adiknya yang kini duduk di bangku tahun akhir SMA tersebut. "Kalian cukup mirip, jadi kupikir selera kalian sama."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil!"

"Kalian hanya berbeda dua—" Ia berhenti sebentar, kepala dimiringkan sedikit dengan pandangan terangkat pada langit-langit, sebelum mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "—satu tahun dan beberapa bulan, ingat?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal itu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku perlu." Sambil meletakkan gelas yang ada di tangannya di atas meja kecil di hadapannya, Yuuto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Yuugo. "Aku tidak ingin menyamakanmu dengan adikku."

Yuugo mendengus, menemukan dirinya tidak mampu bertemu pandang dengan Yuuto ketika laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau menyamakanku dengan Yuuya saat kau membuat cokelat yang terlalu manis ini, bodoh."

Ia baru menyamakan kembali tatapannya ketika merasakan dua jari di bawah dagunya, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit hingga Yuugo menatap langsung pada dua manik sewarna badai itu.

Dan sama seperti tiap kali bibir mereka bertemu, Yuugo menutup matanya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada bibir yang sedikit kering di bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman Yuuto tidak pernah menuntut, seolah ia melakukannya hanya demi menarik Yuugo ke dalam kehangatannya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Begitu pelan dan tidak terburu-buru, dan Yuugo menikmati tiap detik kehangatan dan ketenangan napas Yuuto yang seperti mengelus wajahnya.

Yuugo kembali membuka matanya ketika Yuuto memisahkan wajah mereka, memandangi refleksi wajahnya dari manik abu-abu Yuuto yang menggelap. Tidak lama kemudian Yuuto mengubur wajahnya pada pertemuan antara leher dan bahu Yuugo, lengannya terlingkar di pinggang sementara satu lagi mendorong kepalanya agar beristirahat di bahu laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Yuugo membiarkan ketegangan tubuhnya lenyap dalam kehangatan pelukan Yuuto dan menutup matanya. Telinganya menangkap suara tetes hujan dari kejauhan. Hanya saja kali ini, aroma yang terpancar dari Yuuto menutupi sepenuhnya bau anestesi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

 **Sweet Dream, Sugar Wonderland**  
「 The nostalgic sweet chocolate, sound of rain, and the smell of anaesthetic 」

 **Pairing** : Yuuto/Yuugo, mentioned: Yuuri/Yuuya  
 **Warning** : AU, character death, OOC, plot cepat, diksi kacau, Yuuto: Yuuto Sakaki

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Fanfiction

 **Yu-Gi-Oh!** © Kazuki Takahashi, KONAMI  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V** © Studio Gallop

 **nanashimai gains nothing from this**

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Yuuto memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar—persiapapan sesuatu, Yuugo mengingat, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat pasti apa yang sedang laki-laki itu siapkan—Yuugo menemukan dirinya sendiri memeluk bantal dalam posisi fetal di sofa ruang televisi mereka, tidak sedikitpun memperhatikan tayangan televisi yang terus menampilkan drama-drama yang tidak lagi menarik minatnya. Mengambil remote televisi untuk mengganti tayangan juga terlalu menyusahkan, dan akhirnya Yuugo terjebak dalam posisi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyenangkan ini.

Dari luar masih terdengar suara hujan, dan seperti biasa, yang pertama terpikir olehnya adalah Yuuto; ia sudah mengingatkan Yuuto untuk menunggu hujan reda daripada harus pergi ke toko di tengah hujan yang cukup lebat seperti ini, namun Yuuto bersikeras kalau ia akan menggunakan mobil, sehingga Yuugo tidak perlu khawatir tentang Yuuto yang kebasahan nantinya.

"Bukannya begitu—" namun Yuugo memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak lagi menggubris Yuuto yang melemparkannya tatapan bingung sekaligus khawatir. Hujan dan Yuuto dengan mobil justru membuat Yuugo lebih tidak nyaman. Laki-laki itu memang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalamannya.

Dan televisi sama sekali tidak membantu—setidaknya Yuugo setengah bersyukur karena berita mendadak memotong drama membosankan yang terpaksa masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Namun konten berita itu langsung membuat Yuugo bangkit dari tempat duduknya—kecelakaan motor dan mobil yang menewaskan satu orang. Yuugo tidak menunggu lebih lama untuk mendengar siapa yang meninggal dan langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangan—ia bahkan tidak mengenakan jaket dan helmnya dan langsung menembus hujan dengan motornya.

(Yuugo sendiri tahu ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan kalau Yuuto tidak pernah belajar dari pengalamannya. Yuugo sendiri tahu. Menembus hujan seperti ini, dengan kepalanya tidak bersih dari kepanikan akan kondisi Yuuto, ia tidak lagi melihat lampu menyala dari kejauhan, terlambat menyadari ketika—)

—Yuugo terbangun dengan satu lonjakan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tubuhnya terasa dingin oleh keringat. Ia memeluk bantal dalam pelukannya lebih erat, berharap mampu kembali mengatur napasnya kembali normal—

"Yuugo?"

Ia merasakan sofa di sebelahnya bergerak oleh beban tambahan, dan tanpa perlu melirik Yuugo langsung memiringkan tubuhnya hingga ia bersandar di bahu Yuuto yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Dibandingkan dengan Yuuto yang begitu tenang, Yuugo mampu merasakan tubuhnya sendiri dingin dan bergetar.

Ketika Yuuto menggumamkan namanya lagi, Yuugo hanya menggeleng, menyatakan ia tidak apa-apa. "Hanya," ucapnya, sedikit ragu ketika suaranya masih terdengar tidak meyakinkan, "mimpi buruk."

Yuuto tidak membalas beberapa saat, namun ketika laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepalanya dan tangannya mulai mengelus punggungnya, Yuugo merasakan dirinya sendiri mulai berubah tenang. Kini ia tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Yuuto tentang kembang api yang akan diadakan malam ini dan kembali tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya—kini dalam sebuah mimpi yang terlalu manis hingga terasa pahit seperti cokelat.

.

.

.

.


	2. Anesthetic Smell, Warm Smile

.

part 2 — warm smile in a rainy summer

.

Yuugo sendiri tidak mengenal Yuuto terlalu lama - bahkan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengingat sama sekali bagaimana ia bertemu dengan laki-laki bermata badai yang kini menjadi pusat kehidupannya. Dan lagi, Yuuto selalu mengatakan tanpa kecelakaan itu, mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu dan tidak akan bisa sampai tinggal di bawah satu atap seperti ini dan seharusnya mau menceritakan kisah pertemuan mereka dengan dada membusung. Mau tidak mau, Yuugo mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk membicarakan tentang masa lalu hubungan mereka - meski ekspresi pahit masih tidak bisa lenyap dari wajahnya saat melakukannya.

Tiga kondisi yang mengingatkan Yuugo akan hari itu; hujan, penyesalan, lalu rasa sakit.

Ia mengingat hari itu sebagai hari terburuknya. Berawal dari kejahilan Yuuri yang sudah melampaui batas—berani sekali saudara tercintanya itu menyembunyikan laporan yang sudah mati-matian ia kerjakan, bahkan sampai membuatnya tidak tidur tiga hari itu?—hingga Rin yang hari itu sedang tidak sensitif dengan kondisinya seolah menaburkan garam di atas lukanya. Bahkan Yuugo memutuskan untuk melewatkan kuliah dosen favoritnya untuk melaju dengan motor favoritnya—atau lebih tepatnya, motor satu-satunya—demi mendinginkan kepalanya. Rin selalu mengatakan kalau mengemudi dengan kepala penuh akan membahayakan, namun saat itu Yuugo sedang tidak peduli. Apalagi saat itu sedang hujan, dan Yuugo selalu bisa merasa lebih tenang apabila mengemudi di bawah hujan yang deras seperti hari ini.

(Setelah dipikir kembali, ia benar-benar bodoh saat itu—seharusnya ia tidak melaju lebih dari kecepatan maksimal di saat jarak pandangnya menyingkat dengan drastis ketika ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Dan lagi kita sedang membicarakan tentang Yuugo, orang yang memang lebih mendahulukan gerakan daripada kepalanya, terutama saat emosinya sedang tidak tenang seperti itu. Entah kenapa semua orang di sekitar Yuugo selalu mengatakan itu dengan bola mata memutar dan anggukan penuh pengertian.)

Setelah dipikir kembali, Yuugo seharusnya melihat cahaya lampu kendaraan dari sudut jalan, dan sekarangpun Yuugo masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang buta oleh emosinya hingga tidak sempat berhenti atau menyingkir saat moncong depan sebuah mobil terlihat dalam pandangannya. Yuugo mengingat dirinya sendiri membanting kendali motornya, sisi jalan memasuki pandangan, sebelum rasa sakit yang mematikan rasa mencuri kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Saat tersadar, Yuugo telah berada di rumah sakit dengan Yuuri di sisinya. Sekilas wajah panik yang biasanya bisa membuat Yuugo bangga karena bisa memunculkan sedikit emosi dari kakaknya andai saja ia sedang tidak mati rasa seperti sekarang menghilang secepat ekspresi marahnya muncul. Meski Yuugo tidak bisa mendengar separuh dari ocehan saudara semata wayangnya itu, Yuugo menangkap kata-kata tidak menyenangkan yang ia harapkan tidak akan terdengar lagi olehnya seterusnya—

"Orang yang kau tabrak masih tidak sadarkan diri."

Yuugo sendiri sadar kalau tubuhnya memang cepat dalam memulihkan diri—terlalu cepat bahkan hingga Yuuri menyeletuk kering bahwa Yuugo mewarisi kekuatan rubah berekor sembilan dari kartun yang dulu sering mereka tonton di televisi Hari Minggu pagi. Yuugo tidak pernah menerima itu sebagai ejekan, tentu saja. Namun sekarang? Yuugo berharap kalau ia masih tertidur seperti orang itu dan mengharapkan ia tidak perlu bangun untuk menghadapi masalah yang berlebih lagi.

Barulah dua minggu kemudian (tepat satu bulan setelah kecelakaan mengerikan itu) Yuuri mengabarkan kalau orang yang Yuugo tabrak telah bangun, meski kondisinya masih kritis hingga hanya keluarga terdekatnya saja yang bisa mengunjunginya. Saat itu Yuugo mempertanyakan bagaimana Yuuri bisa mengetahui informasi yang up-to-date hanya untuk keluarga yang bersangkutan, namun dari senyum penuh arti kakaknya itu, Yuugo memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya sama sekali.

Lima hari setelah Yuuri mengatakan hal itu, Yuugo diizinkan untuk kembali ke rumah—atau, dengan cara Yuuri menyebutnya, akhirnya diusir dari rumah sakit karena sudah tinggal terlalu lama. Kuliah yang terlantar satu bulan menjadi alasan utama ia tidak ingin kembali dan terus bermalas-malasan di rumah sakit, meski Rin terus datang dan mencekcokinya dengan tugas yang terus menggunung. Yuugo mengapresiasikan kebaikan teman lamanya itu, tentu saja, meski mungkin Rin harus mulai bisa melihat kondisinya yang tidak baik-baik saja untuk melihat neraka yang sudah menantinya di luar diding aman rumah sakit ini.

"Mengingat kau," Rin menjawab keluhan Yuugo saat perempuan berambut hijau sebahu itu meletakkan setumpuk kertas di atas pangkuan pasien yang hampir saja kehilangan kakinya dalam kecelakaan tanpa ampun, "seharusnya kau sudah pergi dari tempat ini dua tiga hari yang lalu, bukan?"

(Setidaknya Yuugo bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan aman. Terima kasih kepada Rin dan Yuuri yang terus mengingatkan seorang pasien yang seharusnya beristirahat hingga ia pulih sepenuhnya.)

Alasan keduanya; ia tidak ingin melihat kondisi motor kesayangannya. Rin hanya menggeleng saat Yuugo menanyakan keadaan motor yang sudah menemaninya sejak masa SMP tersebut. Dengan napas tercekat, Yuugo seolah bisa melihat berbagai kenangan dengan motor yang bisa saja ia nikahi andai saja negara mengizinkan di balik kelopak matanya. Yuuri selalu berkata kalau ia berlebihan dan seharusnya bisa menyalurkan cintanya itu untuk hubungan romansa atau perkuliahannya. Dan lagi, alasan Yuugo memilih teknik untuk jurusan sambungan pelajarannya itu demi membuat motor kesayangannya memiliki kondisi yang lebih baik. Hanya Yuuri, saudara sedarahnya, yang tidak mengerti betapa dalamnya cinta yang ia miliki untuk motornya!

(Yuuri selalu menampar belakang kepalanya saat Yuugo dalam kondisi seperti ini—bahkan Yuugo bisa merasakan belakang kepalanya berdenyut tanpa kehadiran Yuuri saat itu.)

Dan kenyataan tidak mengkhianati bayangannya. Yuugo bisa saja langsung jatuh dan menangis di tempat melihat kondisi motornya yang bahkan tidak lagi mampu ia kenali lagi. Rin mengatakan ia sudah melakukan sebisanya, dan sisanya Yuugo harus melakukannya sendiri. Namun dengan kondisi seperti ini? Melihatnya saja sudah membuat hati Yuugo kesakitan.

Tapi ia sudah menguatkan keyakinannya—tidak peduli bagaimanapun kondisi motor kesayangannya berakhir, ini semua tetaplah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pengemudi yang lalai. Dan mulailah Yuugo mengerjakan tugas yang telah ia lalaikan beberapa minggu ini—memperbaiki calon istrinya sekuat yang ia (dan uang di dompetnya) bisa. Bahkan tidak jarang Yuuri harus menyeretnya pergi dari garasi rumah yang sudah menjadi bengkel pribadi Yuugo dan menguncinya agar Yuugo tidak mengurung diri dua puluh empat jam dan ingat untuk makan dan tidur.

Satu minggu dan Yuugo hampir melupakan kecelakaan yang ia alami dengan pekerjaan bengkel dan kuliah yang mulai ia kunjungi lagi, barulah Yuuri datang dengan seorang yang tidak ia kenal; tingginya hanya sebahu Yuuri dengan rambut hijau menutupi merah di bawahnya serta satu bagian yang mencuat tinggi di puncak kepalanya yang menangkap perhatian Yuugo sepenuhnya, saat—apapun itu—bergerak bersama dengan emosi yang terpancar dalam manik merah besar yang, menurut Yuugo, cukup menggemaskan itu. Meski begitu, bahkan orang yang paling tidak peka sekalipun bisa melihat gurat lelah dan tanda-tanda kurang tidur di wajahnya, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki seseorang yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA swasta yang cukup terkenal di kota Maiami ini. Yuuri membisikkan sesuatu pada anak laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya itu, dan, meski penuh dengan keraguan, anak itu melangkah mendekatinya dan berhenti saat Yuugo berdiri dan mengembalikan sapaan ragu anak itu.

"Aku Yuuya. Yuuya Sakaki." Beberapa saat setelah Yuugo mengangguk dan mengucapkan namanya pula, Yuuya terdiam sebentar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, lalu berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku adik Yuuto Sakaki yang kau tabrak satu bulan lalu."

Langit-langit seolah runtuh dan menimpa Yuugo saat itu juga. Meski sudah tahu saat ini akan tiba cepat atau lambat, tetap saja Yuugo tidak bisa mempersiapkan diri saat utusan dari orang yang sudah terkapar di rumah sakit karenanya—Yuuto Sakaki—akan datang dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya. Yuugo sudah siap untuk menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersujud di hadapan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu, hingga Yuuri yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jauh melangkah kembali hingga berdiri di sisi Yuuya Sakaki.

"Kau tidak bisa meminta maaf pada anak ini, bodoh." Gerutu saudara laki-lakinya itu setidaknya bisa membuat degup jantungnya kembali menenang. Hingga, "Minta maaflah pada Yuuto Sakaki secara langsung. Kemarin kondisinya sudah stabil dan ia sudah bisa dikunjungi oleh umum."

Yuugo berharap komet akan jatuh dan menghancurkan bumi saat itu juga. Bahkan telepon dari Rin yang mengatakan Crow tidak jadi meliburkan kelas dan melanjutkan dengan tes pelajaran yang belum Yuugo pelajari sama sekali tidak jadi masalah untuknya hari ini. Sayangnya ia tidak seberuntung itu sekarang. Bahkan dinginnya mesin pendingin mobil Yuuri terasa menusuk dan musik penenang yang mengalun terasa menertawakannya.

Yuuri, masih menghadap ke jalan, mendesah keras. Buku tangan yang memegang roda kemudi memutih. "Jangan panik seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi di jalan, tolol!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku!" Balasnya, menoleh pada kakak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya, menyetir dengan wajah yang menampilkan garis keras. "Aku hampir membunuh seseorang!"

"Hampir." Yuuri menekankan. "Hampir, Yuugo."

"Hampir." Yuugo mengiyakan, lalu menoleh pada laki-laki yang sejak tadi terdiam di kursi penumpang di belakang. "Yuuya Sakaki, bukan? Bagaimana kondisi kakakmu?"

Seolah terkejut karena tiba-tiba terjaring dalam pembicaraan mereka, Yuuya hanya berkedip beberapa kali tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia mendongak, menatap Yuugo dengan kepala dimiringkan, sebelum tersenyum kecil—senyum yang lelah, Yuugo tahu, dan jawaban yang keluar juga begitu otomatis seperti ia telah mengucapkannya berkali-kali. "Ia baik-baik saja. Kondisinya stabil, walaupun harus tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa lama lagi untuk terapi."

Yuugo mengangguk pelan. "Erm, aku tahu Yuuri mengatakan aku tidak perlu meminta maaf padamu, tapi," Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga hanya bisa melihat sepatu hitam yang Yuuya kenakan. "maaf, karena, kau tahu, menabrak kakakmu dan, erm, membuatnya seperti itu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Yuuya terhenti sebentar. "Ah, sebenarnya memang agak bermasalah—"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"B-Bukan seperti itu, erm, tolong angkat kepalamu." Dan dengan permintaan itu, Yuugo kembali bertemu pandang dengan Yuuya, yang sedang berwajah kebingungan. "Aku dan Kak Yuuto hanya tinggal berdua sementara orangtua kami tinggal di luar negeri karena pekerjaan. Ayah cukup marah padamu, tapi Kak Yuuri," Saat Yuuya menoleh menghadap kursi pengemudi, Yuugo menegakkan kembali tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang masih tanpa ekspresi, "sudah menjelaskan beberapa hal padanya, dan sekarang ayah sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya."

Kakak laki-lakinya mendengus. Manik ungu melirik tajam padanya dari sudut pandangnya sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap jalan sebelumnya. "Kau harus membelikanku sesuatu karena harus menghadapi orang tua menyebalkan itu." Ia menatap Yuuya dari kaca spion. "Jangan tersinggung, Yuuya."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kalimat seperti itu tentang ayahku dari Kak Yuuto, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

Yuugo melirik kakaknya, lalu pada Yuuya yang tersenyum seolah tengah berusaha menahan tawa dari candaan yang ia buat sendiri, dan pada Yuuri yang tersenyum—seorang Yuuri, _tersenyum_! "Sejak kapan kalian dekat begitu?"

"Sejak kau dan kakaknya tidak sadarkan diri." Kakaknya menjawab, meski lebih terdengar seperti menggerutu. "Kalau tidak ada Yuuya yang membantuku, sudah pasti kau tidak akan diizinkan untuk bertemu Yuuto Sakaki dan akan langsung jeblos ke penjara satu detik setelah kau bangun."

Yuugo langsung mengerti mengapa Yuuri tidak terlalu mempersalahkan keberadaan Yuuya Sakaki ini. Ia menoleh kembali pada laki-laki yang lebih muda dariny itu dan memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik. "Kau sangat hebat, bisa membuat Yuuri berterima kasih seperti ini." Yuuri membuat suara dengusan, yang tidak lagi Yuugo acuhkan. "Karena sifatnya yang seperti itu, dia tidak punya banyak teman, kau tahu?"

Yuuya tersenyum tipis, sedikit miring. "Ya, aku tahu." Manik merah melirik belakang kepala laki-laki yang tengah mengemudi. "Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri, sayangnya."

"Oh? Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Yuuto Sakaki mempunyai banyak teman, dan aku harus berbicara dengan sebagian dari mereka." Yuuri menyela, melambatkan mobil sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya, mengingatkan kembali ketakutan yang sejenak Yuugo lupakan - kunjungan mereka ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Yuuto Sakaki. Saat hendak melepaskan sabuk pengaman, Yuugo menemukan kakaknya tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan terkejut," Kakaknya memulai dengan nada datar. "tapi asal kau tahu, aku membenci Yuuto Sakaki."

.

.

.

Kenyataannya, Yuugo memang tidak terkejut. Pasalnya Yuuri pernah mengakui kalau ia membenci separuh umat manusia (dan Yuugo sendiri meragukan kalau Yuuri pernah bertemu dengan orang sebanyak itu). Yuugo memang tidak pernah melihat kakaknya bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain teman masa kuliahnya Dennis yang sering berkunjung setahun sekali karena ia tinggal di luar negeri, dan dari cara Dennis bercerita tentang kakaknya (ketika Yuuri sedang tidak ada, tentu saja), hanya beberapa orang, termasuk Dennis, yang bisa menolerir keberadaan kakaknya tersebut.

Yuuri mengatakan kalau ia akan menunggu di kantin rumah sakit sementara Yuuya mengantar Yuugo ke kamar kakak Sakaki, yang ternyata dirawat di rumah sakit yang berbeda dengannya. Yuuto sempat dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Yuugo, ucap Yuuya, namun terpaksa memindahkannya ke rumah sakit ini karena memang lebih dekat dengan tempat tinggal Yuuya, yang harus mengecek keadaan kakaknya setiap hari menggantikan orangtuanya yang tidak bisa hadir.

"Ruang 510." Yuuya berkata sambil menoleh padanya dengan senyum. "Kalau saja kau ingin berkunjung lagi tanpaku suatu saat."

Yuugo hanya mengiyakan, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia akan melakukannya atau tidak.

Mereka sampai ke depan pintu ruangan tersebut lebih cepat dari yang Yuugo duga - jujur saja, ia masih belum menyiapkan diri sepenuhnya untuk bertemu dengan Yuuto Sakaki. Ditambah pendapat buruk Yuuri tentang Yuuto Sakaki sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menenangkan diri, meski memang hal seperti itu sudah biasa mengingat Yuuri.

Yuuya melangkah mundur, mengangguk pelan pada Yuugo yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. Degup jantungnya berbunyi begitu keras di telinganya saat ia menggenggam kenop dingin pintu, dan suara metalik saat ia memutar kenop tersebut dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka terasa memilukan bagi Yuugo hingga ia berjengit.

Kakinya terasa terpaku tepat di depan pintu yang terbuka. Matanya tertutup rapat dan enggan membuka, bahkan dengan panggilan cemas dari Yuuya di belakangnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, langsung Yuugo menunduk—tidak peduli apakah ia tengah mengarah pada Yuuto Sakaki atau tidak—dan menyeru, "Maafkan aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Yuugo mampu merasakan tatapan yang terarah padanya hingga bulu yang ada di punggungnya terasa meremang. Yuugo tidak berhenti maupun mengangkat tubuhnya, tentu saja. "A-Aku sedang tidak berpikir jernih hingga tidak melihatmu saat itu! Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuatmu terjebak di kasur dan—oh, demi apapun, aku minta maaf!"

Keheningan setelah Yuugo mampu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk melanjutkan rentetan permohonan maafnya terasa menulikan. Suara jam dinding di suatu tempat terdengar seolah berusaha berlomba dengan degup jantung dan napasnya sendiri. Samar-samar Yuugo mampu mendengar suara Yuuya yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu - Yuugo tidak mendengar apa itu, namun barulah ketika ia mendengar tinggi yang asing dan terdengar khawatir, Yuugo baru mengerti kenapa.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Yuugo tidak tahu apa jenis kelamin kakak Yuuya, namun Yuuto sendiri adalah nama seorang laki-laki hingga Yuugo memutuskan kalau Yuuto Sakaki adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun ketika suara feminim itu terdengar, otomatis Yuugo mengangkat kepalanya—dan ia merasa tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi, Yuugo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jenis kelamin orang yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan piyama putih rumah sakit tersebut. Rambut hitamnya cukup panjang hingga mencapai bahu dan poni ungunya (ataukah itu rambut aslinya? mengingat warna rambutnya sendiri dan kakaknya, Yuugo tidak tahu lagi) begitu panjang hingga harus ditahan dengan sebuah penjepit rambut berwarna hitam di kedua sisi wajahnya. Kulitnya yang pucat, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengan sinar matahari, membuat manik abu-abunya yang tajam begitu mencolok. Garis keras di wajah Yuuto Sakaki membuat Yuugo terpikir kalau orang ini memang seorang laki-laki, tetapi suara feminim barusan—

Yuugo tidak mampu menahan keterkejutannya saat Yuuto Sakaki mendongak darinya, memandang seseorang yang ada di belakangnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut—yang sangat mirip dengan Yuuya Sakaki, pikirnya—dan mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir orang tersebut begitu dalam khas seorang laki-laki yang sudah matang, "Tidak ada masalah, tentu saja. Maaf sudah membuat anda khawatir."

Barulah Yuugo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok seorang suster dengan wajah kemerahan, mengangguk dan tersenyum malu ke arah Yuuto Sakaki sambil kembali berlalu. Ketika mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan kembali berbunyi—jelas terarah pada Yuugo—barulah ia kembali bertemu pandang dengan manik sewarna badai itu, masih dengan senyum hangat yang sama seperti untuk perawat sebelumnya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa bicara kalau kau terus berdiri di sana, bukan?"

Yuugo menelan ludah, namun akhirnya ia memaksakan dirinya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati kasur yang ditempati Yuuto Sakaki. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh ke belakang Yuugo, senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih memohon maaf pada Yuuya, yang sejak tadi mengikuti Yuugo memasuki kamar. "Maaf, Yuuya. Bisakah kau membiarkan kami bicara berdua saja?"

Separuh dari Yuugo ingin memeluk Yuuya dan menjerit agar ia tidak meninggalkan dirinya hanya berduaan dengan Yuuto Sakaki. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menoleh pada Yuuya, tanpa mengatakan apapun memohon agar laki-laki yang lebih muda itu bisa mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, dan—

"...Baik, kak."

—gagal. Yuugo berharap bumi akan menelannya begitu saja saat melihat Yuuya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya - yang lebih terasa seperti mengunci mesin jagal yang kini menahan lehernya yang siap menerima pisau gilotin.

Sekali lagi Yuugo hanya bisa berdiri di tempat, memandang ke segala arah selain Yuuto Sakaki. Ketika suara berat itu berbunyi lagi, Yuugo merasakan seluruh bulu yang ada di tubuhnya meremang, "Kau boleh duduk, kalau kau mau."

"Ah, erm, tentu saja." Tubuhnya terasa begitu keras saat ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi - tepat di sebelah Yuuto Sakaki, baru ia sadari, dan kini ia merutuki pilihan bodoh yang ia buat.

"Jadi," Yuuto Sakaki berdeham. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Tanpa mampu menahan dirinya, jawaban itu keluar dari bibir Yuugo, "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu?"

Penyesalan atas pilihan kata-katanya baru muncul saat mendengar suara Yuuto Sakaki dipenuhi rasa kecewa. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Tidak—maksudku, ya, aku mengerti. A-aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Yuugo. Namaku Yuugo. Dan, sungguh, aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."

Ia mendengar helaan napas Yuuto Sakaki, yang sekilas terdengar seperti tawa daripada dengusan. "Ya. Yuuri sudah mengatakannya kemarin. Kau juga sudah mengatakan itu beberapa menit yang lalu, bukan?"

Yuugo menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Ia masih belum berani menatap Yuuto Sakaki, tidak peduli bagaimanapun laki-laki itu masih mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan luka yang ia terima hanyalah luka ringan dengan nada yang sopan. Laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri selama satu bulan terakhir tidak bisa mengatakan ia baik-baik saja—setidaknya menurut Yuugo. Yuugo mensyukuri setidaknya Yuuto tidak memaki atau menuntut sesuatu darinya—mengurusi motornya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Yuugo?"

Tanpa sadar Yuugo mendongak—terlalu cepat bahkan hingga yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ekspresi terkejut Yuuto Sakaki. Ia bahkan tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan sekarang, namun dari tawa yang lepas tidak lama kemudian dari Yuuto Sakaki, Yuugo memutuskan kalau ia tidak ingin tahu.

"Kenapa—" Yuugo menemukan suaranya begitu serak, dan cepat-cepat ia menahan kalimatnya dan berdeham, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menutup bibirnya yang membentuk senyum dengan tangannya. Badannya tertunduk dan ia terus memegangi perutnya. Kalimat selanjutnya penuh dengan tawa yang tertahan hingga Yuugo merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Kau—kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu—"

Lalu Yuuto Sakaki tertawa—begitu lepas dan, untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Yuugo melihat senyum menawan dan diiringi oleh suara indah yang sebelumnya menyebut namanya dengan sangat menyenangkan hingga membuatnya merinding.

 _Sial_ , batinnya. Ia menyukai laki-laki ini.

"Maaf, maaf." Yuuto terbatuk di telapak tangannya seolah berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya, meski masih ada setitik tawa di tengah suaranya. "Aku menduga kau akan mirip seperti Yuuri. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu," Ia menoleh pada Yuugo—senyum yang ia berikan sekilas berbeda dengan yang Yuugo lihat saat masih berdiri di bibir pintu sebelumnya, "menarik? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku menyebutmu seperti itu."

Yuugo menggeleng, menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang manik badai itu. "T-Tidak. Tidak, tentu saja!" Ia tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku menyukainya—maksudku, a-aku sudah terbiasa disebut seperti itu! Bukan dalam arti yang buruk, kurasa!"

"Bukan arti yang buruk, memang."

Sekali lagi Yuugo merasakan rambut di seluruh tubuhnya meremang oleh gumaman pelan laki-laki itu. Sambil menggosok lengannya, Yuugo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, kini tidak lagi menatap manik abu-abu yang memandangnya intens. "Jadi," Yuugo berdeham. "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan? Kau tahu, karena sudah membuatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Apapun?"

"A-Asalkan itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit dan bisa kulakukan, tentu saja!" Yuugo menambahkan setelah beberapa saat, "Dan tidak mahal. Aku masih harus membeli _parts_ untuk motorku dan—"

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya, memberankan diri untuk melirik Yuuto Sakaki saat kata motor keluar dari mulutnya, menyiapkan diri untuk wajah tidak menyenangkan muncul di wajah laki-laki yang telah ia tabrak itu. Sebaliknya, Yuuto Sakaki masih memperhatikan, senyum kecil masih tertera di wajahnya.

Yuugo baru menyadari kalau ia telah berhenti untuk memandangi wajah laki-laki itu terlalu lama ketika yang ia pandangi memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi. "Kau—kau tidak apa-apa, aku membicarakan tentang hal ini?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Senyumnya kembali muncul. "Kau terlihat sangat senang ketika membicarakan tentang motormu. Bolehkah aku mendengar lebih jauh tentangnya?"

Setidaknya kalimat itu bisa membuat Yuugo melupakan kecanggungannya. Yuugo mulai menceritakan bahwa sejak kecil ia memang bermimpi menjadi seorang pembalap. Kemudian bagaimana ia mengidolakan Jack Atlas, seorang pembalap karismatik yang pernah menolongnya saat ia dan Rin terjebak ditengah acara pertemuan umum Jack dengan para fans-nya. Jack memberikan motivasi kepadanya bahwa semua orang bisa menggapai impian mereka, tidak peduli dari kondisi seperti apa mereka—baik kaya maupun miskin. Kalimat itu membuat Yuugo, yang saat itu kondisi keluarganya memang sangat sulit, kembali melihat secercah cahaya harapan. Meski sulit dan memakan waktu lama, Yuugo akhirnya mampu membuat motornya sendiri dengan bahan-bahan yang terbatas dengan bantuan Rin dan Yuuri. Barulah ketika Yuuri mampu menemukan pekerjaan yang stabil, Yuugo mampu memasuki sebuah universitas kecil di Maiami untuk mendalami teknik mesin hanya demi motornya.

Sepanjang Yuugo bercerita, ia menyadari Yuuto terus memperhatikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak seperti Yuuri yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan terlihat tidak peduli saat ia mulai bercerita, atau Rin yang terkadang mengalihkan pembicaraan saat dengan mengatakan cerita tersebut seharusnya bisa memotivasi Yuugo untuk lebih serius dengan kuliahnya. Yuugo bahkan bisa menceritakan lebih jauh tentang motornya karena Yuuto memang banyak bertanya—hei, setidaknya itu tanda kalau ia memang mendengarkan, meski tidak mengerti apapun, dan Yuugo sangat mengapresiasi hal tersebut.

Yuuto juga menceritakan tentang seorang temannya yang tertarik dengan motor. "Shun," ucap laki-laki itu, "dia belajar dari seseorang di internet. Dia sering menceritakan tentang gurunya yang menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui dengan baik. Walaupun aku tahu dunia tidak sesempit itu, mungkin kau mengenal siapa gurunya? Shun pasti senang kalau ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang tersebut."

Saat Yuuto menyebut nama pena guru temannya itu, mata Yuugo membelalak. "Crow? Ya, aku mengenal Crow Hogan. Dia mengajar di universitas tempatku belajar—dia memang guru yang baik! Crow pasti senang kalau tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan murid yang sering dia banggakan itu!"

Dan pembicaraan berlanjut dari sana. Yuugo menceritakan tentang teman-teman dan kuliahnya, Yuuto juga menceritakan tentang teman-temannya. Ia mengetahui bahwa Yuuto tidak mengikuti kuliah, meski terkadang ia mengikuti pelajaran umum bersama teman-temannya yang belajar di Universitas Heartland yang cukup terkenal ketika ia membutuhkan bahan untuk tulisannya—dan barulah Yuugo menyadari bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah penulis yang sedang naik daun, Yuuto Sakaki.

"Aku mengetahui tulisanmu! Rin sering sekali membicarakan tentang buku-bukumu!"

"Aku tersanjung." Yuuto tertawa sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari.

Yuugo sendiri tidak pernah membaca buku-buku tulisan Yuuto, namun Rin memang senang memuji-muji karya buatannya. Teman masa kecilnya itu bahkan pernah mengatakan ia menganggap tulisan Yuuto adalah good luck charm yang ia selalu bawa di hari ujian, dan setiap waktu ujian berakhir Yuugo selalu menemukannya duduk di salah satu meja kafetaria, bekal dibiarkan terbuka dan terabaikan sementara sang pemilik sibuk membaca buku.

Mungkin Yuugo harus membaca salah satu nanti—meski pastinya menyelesaikan buku tersebut akan memakan waktu lama mengingat membaca memang bukan hobinya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari waktu telah berlalu, dan Yuugo sendiri baru menyadarinya ketika ponsel di kantungnya bergetar dan suara marah Yuuri berbunyi begitu kencang saat ia menerima panggilan dari kakak sematawayangnya itu.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?!" Bahkan ketika Yuugo menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Yuuri dari telinganya yang berdengung keras. "Yuugo, aku bersumpah kalau kau tidak datang ke kafetaria dalam sepuluh menit, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini!"

"Baik baik! Aku segera ke sana!" Ia langsung menutup panggilan sebelum Yuuri mampu melanjutkan keluhannya. Di belakang Yuuto yang tengah mengangkat satu alis, ia melihat langit memang telah diwarnai jingga di luar jendela. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus kembali sebelum Yuuri meninggalkanku di Heartland."

"Yuugo,"

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu terjulur dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam kantung. Yuugo merasakan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya oleh sentuhan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Hangat. Tangan Yuuto benar-benar hangat.

"Kau bilang aku boleh meminta apapun, bukan? Asalkan tidak sulit, tidak mahal, dan bisa kau lakukan?"

Masih memandangi tangan Yuuto yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, Yuugo mengangguk pelan, menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

"Besok," Perlahan cengkraman tangan Yuuto melemah, namun tangannya masih bertahan di sana, melingkari pergelangan tangannya seolah akan menahannya kembali apabila Yuugo hendak melarikan diri - sentuhan samar itu membuat degup jantung Yuugo semakin tidak karuan. "Besok, bisakah kau datang lagi? Aku ingin berbicara lagi denganmu."

"Besok..." Yuugo menelan ludah saat mendengar suaranya sendiri yang begitu serak. "Tentu saja—setelah kuliah, aku akan datang."

"Tentu. Aku tidak keberatan." Yuuto menarik kembali tangannya dengan lambat, dan Yuugo kembali merasakan dinginnya ruangan Yuuto yang menusuk. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Yuugo tidak lagi berani mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yuuto - kalimat sederhana laki-laki itu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau ia melihat wajah laki-laki itu sekarang.

 _Sial_ , batinnya, _aku benar-benar menyukai laki-laki ini_.

Yuugo berdeham, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "Sampai jumpa besok, kurasa?"

"Tentu saja."

Buru-buru Yuugo berbalik, dan dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Bahkan koridor sudah mulai sepi dan cahaya lampu terasa begitu menyilaukan hingga ia menyipitkan matanya. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya berubah normal saat melangkah melewati pintu, namun bertemu pandang dengan Yuuto saat ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu adalah pilihan yang salah.

Senyum lembut Yuuto yang terfokus hanya padanya membuat Yuugo hampir saja menutup pintu ruangan Yuuto dengan membantingnya.

.

.

.


End file.
